


Чаепитие с тихоходкой

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Universe, Monsters, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159517
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Чаепитие с тихоходкой




End file.
